Days of Their Lives
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: This is a bunch of songfics for Harry Potter. It's from the POV of many different characters and spans over many eras. They all have a suffient meaning behind them, point it out and get a virtual biscuit!


**Hi Everyone. This fic is for a competition my friend is running. I have 2 months to write 30 songfics but I ignored that much because my life is rather full a lot of the time. She also set a way of choosing the songs. Each time one goes up I'll tell you the name of the song, who it's by, how I go the song, why I choose it and why I like. So enjoy the fic. **

**This song is The Call by Regina Spektor. It was chosen because it's a song I want to play at my wedding. I love it because it talks about the fact that you don't have to say goodbye, you can always find a way back and just because someone else doesn't feel or remember something doesn't mean that you have to be like them. It took me forever to find the song for this catergory, so please enjoy! And reviews are nice too!**

**Disclaimer: Ginny-Find would like to make it very clear that she does not own the Potterverse or The Call**

**Find-Damn straight, and I can't sing so why would I own a song?**

**Ginny-She's not lying (shudders)**

_It started out as a feeling_

Harry knew that he loved Ginny. He had known it for a while now. Even when he was trying to get a date with Cho, there had been something niggling in the back of his mind whenever he saw Ginny. He thought it was just brotherly love to start with.

_Which then grew into a hope_

One day, he found himself hoping that Ginny would notice him, would talk to him, would say something nice. He wasn't sure why, he just did. Harry hoped that Ginny wouldn't just treat him like her brother's best friend but as her friend. He really hoped that she would be his friend.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

During the summer holidays before his sixth year he found himself think of Ginny often. When he wasn't thinking about how he had lost Sirius, of how he had to defeat Voldemort, his thoughts often drifted towards Ginny. He caught himself thinking about how beautiful she was one day. His feeling, which had become a hope, was now a very quiet thought.

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Over the year he found himself whispering that he loved Ginny is the moments when he was alone. When he took a year off school, he kept whispering those words to himself. They kept him going. They kept him sane, when he was alone on watch duty, he repeated them to himself, he thought it was the only thing that kept him going that one long year.

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
>'Til it was a battle cry<em>

In the year following the war Harry often told Ginny how he felt about her. Every time it grew a tiny bit louder. Then one day, almost two years after the war, Harry found himself yelling at the top of his lungs that he loved her. It sounded like a battle cry and had been so loud that it shocked the people who had been within hearing distance.

_I'll come back  
>When you call me<br>No need to say goodbye_

He promised her that whenever she called him, he would be back there for her. He swore there was no need to say goodbye, because that meant forever. All they needed was a see you soon.

_Just because everything's changing  
>Doesn't mean it's never<br>Been this way before_

Suddenly Hermione's world was changing, Voldemort was back and she was going to be targeted because of her ancestry. But she knew that once it had been this way before and that people had had to live through times of terror similar to hers. She knew that it had been this way before, but she was going to live through it.

_All you can do is try to know  
>Who your friends are<br>As you head off to the war_

She knew that she knew who her friends were; at least she thought she did. She was headed off into a war zone, she was off to try and end the war. She knew that Harry and Ron were her friends, so was Ginny. However, when Ron left she began to doubt it.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
>And follow the light<em>

One night on watch, she was looking up at the stars, there weren't many out that night. She chose one to try and find each time she had a night watch. Every night she looked for it. She found that they were moving closer to it with each move. They were following her star.  
><em><br>You'll come back  
>When it's over<br>No need to say good bye_

Hermione thought that she would see her parents again one day, when this was all over, she wasn't sure though. She didn't know if she'd see Ron again. She might but at the moment when she thought that she decided she had other things to think about.__

_You'll come back  
>When it's over<br>No need to say good bye_

Years later Hermione realised that she had come back when it was over. Her parents had come back. Harry had come back from the dead. But most importantly Ron had come back, he'd come back before the others. He hadn't said goodbye when he left, that had hurt. But now she knew there was no need to say goodbye.

_Now we're back to the beginning_

Harry thought like it he was back to the beginning. Right when the war had affected him. It was the day his son James was born.

Hermione felt like the journey of her joining the magical world had begun again when she saw Rose's first demonstration of accidental magic. It was just the same as hers, summoning a book.

Ron remembered the day his life changed forever as he watched Hugo get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Many years ago, he had met his best friend on that train. He smiled as he watched Hugo climb onto the train hand in hand with his best friend, Lily.

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

None of the Golden Trio's children would know what the feeling of utter despair. None of the children of that era would. They wouldn't know what it was like to have your friends and family die, they wouldn't know what it was like to watch them die and not be able to do anything about.

_But just because they can't feel it too  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<em>

That generation were so lucky in the eyes of their parents. They would never wake up wondering whether today would be their last. Or if their friends had been murdered, or if their parents were lying dead in living room. But that didn't mean that their parents could ever forget what it was like living through that kind of horror. Their children would be able to go for a day without remembering someone who was dead.

Ron would go to work every day, look at George and see Fred.

George only had to look in the mirror.

Harry just looked at his sons and daughter, visiting his best friend at work and looking at his godson.

Hermione found it hard to look at house elves sometimes.

Ginny often visited Dennis and watched as Colin appeared before her eyes.

Neville watched his children, Alice and Frank, play and saw his parents who were as good as dead.

But there were also painful reminders of the death eaters. Posters from war time. Looking at a picture of Draco Malfoy in the paper out of the corner of your eye. Just glancing at Andromeda Tonks or Aberforth Dumbledore too quickly was dangerous.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

But for most of the older generation, looking at their children was a way of remembering of keeping the dead living. It kept their memories strong. Sometimes, when the children asked questions about the war, just the way they asked might trigger a flow of memories that they weren't old enough to comprehend. But they still let their memories grow stronger.

_'Til they're before your eyes_

The day when that the people who grew up at the same time as the Golden Trio departed this life for the next was the day all those memories that had faded over the years burst back in full colour. They saw their old friends laughing and playing and generally enjoying themselves. It was as though they had come to claim their friends and help them on their way. There they were standing right in front of the people who had laughed and cried with and for them, standing before their eyes.

_You'll come back  
>When they call you<br>No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back  
>When they call you<em>

And as they all moved on, they didn't need to say goodbye, it was a see you soon. Because they all knew that they would all meet again, when they were called, when it was there time. And they promised each other now that the war was over, there was...

_No need to say good bye_


End file.
